


Sherstrade Pieces

by GlassXelhua



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluuuuuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“You alright now?” Greg watched the pale thing on the sofa shift and roll.

“Sherlock can’t...” Mycroft’s eyes kept slipping and he wasn’t succeeding in his attempt to talk. “Sherlock can’t... he can’t be left with John Watson” He gripped one side of the sofa and tried to lever himself so Greg pushed him back to ask.

“Why, what did John do?” He wasn’t ready for the answer that made Mycroft try to lever himself up again. 

“He punched my little brother until he bled and it covered half of his face” He tried to get up to hunt John but Greg pushed him back and called a far more aggressive option for Sherlock’s welfare.

“Hi John.” His voice was colder even if the git didn’t notice. “Is Mrs Hudson there?”

Greg had to pull a few strings to get her out of an assault charge. She was still shrieking when she came back.

“John Watson! Get out and get out now or I swear I’ll be arrested again because I don’t know what I’ll do but be sure I’m thinking of many things young man that’d make your blood curl! GET! OUT!” She turned to the only other young man she would ever cook for. “Come here Sherlock...” She almost hugged their living breath out of his lungs. Greg just looked on and pictured Sherlock’s nose and mouth spat on by blood. 

“Sherlock.” He watched the truly unique sleuth turn to him while still in Mrs Hudson’s hold. “Look I don’t care what you say, I’m taking care of you” Greg could swear even Susie hadn’t looked that relieved and she’d had a pregnancy scare at nineteen. “I’ll take you home” Really he’d been hoping to say that in a more suave circumstance since the bastard had returned from fake death.

“Thank you Graham” There was a nervous attempt at a smile on his lips and Greg laughed slightly. “Don’t start that again you...” He couldn’t say bastard now.

“I can tell your thought process and I am intelligent enough to decipher the fact you wouldn’t mean it” Sherlock voiced what Greg had always and simultaneously never expected him to notice. “You never have” Then he walked over to Greg’s side when his Baker Street Mother eventually released him. “Always wondered what your house would look like. I’ll see if I’m right” Only Sherlock would try and deduce the layout of someone’s house for the sake of it. Greg smiled.

“Let’s go there then” He almost took Sherlock’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has taken ages to get back to and I’m so sorry for that.

“Mycroft, he’s bouncing off of the bloody walls! Sherlock how much did you take? I don’t know what he took Mycroft! Would you be quiet and let me ask him?!” Greg gripped Sherlock’s shoulders and pulled him down to kneeling. It always calmed or grounded him for some indecipherable reason. Greg locked eyes with him and saw the sweat glisten. “What did you take? How much? And what made you take it?” He watched Sherlock swallow as he tried to calm down.

“I may have taken too much-“

“What. Did you. Take?” Greg waited. “Write it down.” He watched Sherlock nod and prayed that Molly wouldn’t slap him. On that thought track... “What made you take it?” He let Sherlock breathe in and out a few times before answering half incoherently it was that rushed.

“I can be freakish I can be a freak but that doesn’t make me one I’m not a freak am I?” He sighed and looked up while collapsing onto Greg’s chest to do it. “Am I...?” Donovan. A bad day plus Donovan equalled this. Even after he’d returned from the fricking dead and she could have been a cause of it-! Greg felt how sweat ridden Sherlock’s hair was and held him closer. “No Sherlock you’re not” Better than Sally Donovan was not the same as freak. If it was then the majority of the world consisted of them. Greg felt Sherlock’s breathing regulate slightly and heaved him up. “Whatever it is let’s get it out of you.” They headed to Molly and she was ready to slap Donovan instead. She’d already slapped John a few times since Sherlock had left him and she’d heard everything from Mrs Hudson while getting Rosie ready to live with Sherlock’s parents for a while. Greg headed straight to Donovan while Molly got some emetics ready. (Author’s Note: I know this is one way of ridding your system of unwanted substances. I do not know how it would actually be done in this context).  
“Greg.” Molly looked at him and over at Sherlock. “She said a lot worse than freak”. 

“When exactly did you get your sensitivity training because I was told you’d had it. Clearly though I was misinformed!” Greg’s voice rose to the extent that her eyes had actually widened. “Freak freak freak, I can’t stand it, no one can! Even Anderson hates you now! I hate you now! Go. Home. And get your life sorted! I have a bloody human to comfort” 

He left her with that and left Sherlock’s head rolling against his shoulder when he tried to defy sleep. 

“Just let yourself”


End file.
